


Way Too Obvious

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, but everyone knows about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Shiro and Keith think that their relationship is secret but Lance, Hunk and Pidge are just waiting for them to admit it.





	Way Too Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to San @apheliosan on twitter and tumblr for Sheithlentines 2018. You requested for Shiro and Keith thinking they are being very secretive and subtle about their relationship but everyone knows about it. Hope you like it!!

"You know, you could just give a briefing in the morning, right? We need sleep." Keith grumbled. Shiro and he were walking toward the control room after an intense mission.

 

"Don't you mean you need sleep?" Shiro asked with a laugh. "I'll be quick, okay?" Shiro reached down to curl his pinkie protectively around Keith's. Keith smiled and curled his pinkie back in response. They'd been like this since the Garrison but no one knew about them yet, and they were determined to keep things that way.

 

Shiro let Keith's pinkie go and walked slightly ahead of Keith, needing the distance to differentiate between the ranks of The Leader Black Paladin and Red Paladin. They were the first ones there, and Shiro stood tall at the front of the room while Keith leaned against a corner.

 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge ambled in, stretching out from a long, hard day of defeating the Galra Empire. "Okay, team, great work out there today. We just need to work on a couple of defenses." Shiro got down to the technicalities of it but seeing Keith yawn and sleepily rub his eyes, made Shiro distracted and decided that everything could wait until tomorrow after all.

 

"That's it, team. I'll see all of you down at the training deck tomorrow morning," Shiro said, sending them off. Everyone left eagerly to the beds but Keith uncrossed his arms and strode to Shiro as if he were the king.

 

Well, he was the king of Shiro's world anyway. He snuggled close to Shiro's chest and Shiro kissed his forehead protectively.

 

"I'm getting you to bed, baby. You could hardly open your eyes while I was talking just now." Shiro murmured.

 

"Mhmm, okay. But that's also because you're boring as hell." Keith replied.

 

"Not I'm not!" Shiro said, acting offended. "How could you say that?"

 

"Because you know damn well it's true." Keith countered. They both stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, with Shiro breaking first.

 

Their laughter echoed through the hall and they stopped suddenly, realizing that the others must be asleep or if not they would come out to investigate and end up seeing them together, which was something that they most definitely could not have.

 

Glancing around wearily, they turn back to each other and giggle softly as they sneaked back to their individual rooms, planning when to meet together the following week.

 

"I think we should let the team know about this. About us." Shiro suggested as Keith was closing his door.  
  


 

"What?" Keith asked. His mouth hung open, bigger than the full moon hanging outside.

 

"You know... like we should tell them about... us."

 

"Shiro, I love you but to be very honest, I don’t think they're going to just accept us. You're their leader and leaders ha—"

 

"But I want us, okay? Look, we're both tired so we can talk more in the morning." Shiro chastely kissed Keith's forehead and shut his door.

 

Shiro's footsteps echoed down the corridor as he walked back to his own room.

 

Meanwhile, in Hunk's room, Lance questioned if they should just postpone the training because he didn't feel like waking up that early the following day after their vigorous mission. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask Shiro or something? He's probably outside giving Keith his goodnight kiss."

 

Hunk and Keith slept opposite each other, meaning Shiro walking Keith to his room and kissing him goodnight was a nightly affair.

 

Lance shook his head. "Nah, I've got a feeling that training tomorrow is sparring and he wouldn’t cancel it for Keith's sake."

 

"He does go all out for Keith," Hunk agreed with a nod.

 

\--------

 

Training for that day was, as Lance had predicted, sparring. It was Keith's favourite because there was only one other person that could match his speed and stamina and he could spar with that person all the long.

 

Keith ended up pinned down by Shiro. His hands hovered on Keith's thighs and his grey eyes bore deep into his as their faces were inches apart. Keith raised an eyebrow questioningly and smirked at Shiro. Usually, this was a challenge to Shiro but he got the hint. He got off Keith and stood up, offering Keith his hand to help himself up.

 

Keith took it immediately but instead of pulling himself up, he yanked Shiro down. They laughed but at the corner of Keith's eye, he could see Lance, Hunk and Pidge standing in a corner staring at them. He suddenly stood up and Shiro noticed for the first time that day that they were being watched. Both immediately took a step apart and walked in opposite directions of the training deck. They flushed scarlet red, not because of the vigorous exercise, but because they knew that Lance, Hunk and Pidge were on to them.

 

"They think they're not obvious," Pidge said, matter-of-factly. "Lance, how long have we known?" she asked.

 

"Since the Garrison days. Do you think that they know that we've known all this while?" Lance replied.

 

"Seeing how they try to act, no, they're clueless. Should we tell them that we know?" Hunk asked.

 

"No, if they were smart, they would tell us but otherwise, we should just sit and watch. It's actually kind of amusing how they think that we don't know anything." Pidge laughed.

 

Startled by the morning's incident, Keith and Shiro thought it'd be best to spend the day apart. They did manage to spend the day apart but if it wasn’t for the fleeting glances and quick winks and smiles to get them through. When they were packing supplies, it was as awkward as it could be when they bumped into each other and both blushed a deep red before heading in the opposite direction, which was opposite where they were supposed to be going.

 

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sure that you're both going in the wrong direction," Pidge shouted from the other end of the supply room. "Yeah, medical supplies don’t go with machine spare parts," Lance added. Lance, Hunk and Pidge were yet again staring at Keith and Shiro. They sighed together in unison as Hunk spoke up. "I know watching them is fun, but maybe we should just tell them that we know because it's so hard watching them act like this."

 

"Soon, soon," Pidge said with a smile. "I just wanna see who's going to 'fess up first."

 

\--------

 

It was all very, very, horribly awkward. Right after the sparring, they agreed that maybe time spent apart will be good for the appearance of the 'normal' relationship of blissful unawareness. This had been a week ago. But Keith hated how he couldn't hold Shiro's hand and that Shiro couldn't kiss him goodnight. But Shiro hated how he couldn't hug Keith and he couldn't look at him with a soft smile. That night, they decided that they were going to tell the rest of the team because Keith had understood a life without Shiro and to have him here was a blessing that he should be thankful for. They couldn't just walk past each other normally with their history together.

 

"Okay team, there is something I need to say," Shiro announced, crossing his arms nervously because this meant the universe to him.

 

Keith glanced at him before continuing. "We…we are--"

 

"Together. Yeah, we got that." Pidge answered for him. She folded her arms across her chest smugly.

 

"Yeah, we all figured it out." Hunk joined in and Lance nodded in agreement.

 

"Wait, what…how did you find out?"

 

"Um, I think it was pretty obvious from the start. I mean have you seen the way you guys act around each other?" Lance asked, as if the answer was crystal clear.

 

"But, we couldn’t be that obvious, right?" Keith questioned, still slightly clueless.

 

The rest of the team looked at each other and laughed in response.

 

"Well, if they're cool with it, then no more hiding?" Shiro asked Keith, taking his hand.

 

"I guess not," Keith said, the corners of his lips curling into a tiny smile.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
